Cor
The cor (file:Ancaron_Cor.png) are the Ancaron logograms, and are used to write most basic words. They are normally written from top to bottom, left to right, as are the marcor. Cor words have a specific meaning, however their pronunciation can vary between the various language of the Ancaron. New words can be formed by the combination of several cor. They are somewhat similar in appearance to Chinese Hanzi. Example words *An (file:Ancaron_An.png): center, central *Car (file:Ancaron_Car.png): plural *Cor (file:Ancaron_Cor.png): writing, to write *Mar (file:Ancaron_Mar.png): part, (to) fragment *On (file:Ancaron_On.png): person, personal *Pot (file:Ancaron_Pot.png): mouth, eat *Marcor (file:Ancaron_Mar.pngfile:Ancaron_Cor.png): "fragmentary cor" *Potcor (file:Ancaron_Pot.pngfile:Ancaron_Cor.png): to speak, speech *Caron (file:Ancaron_Car.pngfile:Ancaron_On.png): people *Ancaron (file:Ancaron_An.pngfile:Ancaron_Car.pngfile:Ancaron_On.png): Ancaron "central people" History Vetacor Tuccor Order While there are fewer cor than there are Hanzi, there are still far too many to assign an arbitrary order to them like there is with the marcor. Also, ordering them by how their pronunciations would be written out in marcor is not easily done, due to differing pronunciations in the languages that use the cor. Also, a radical and stroke system like what hanzi use is also not possible, due to radicals rarely being used in the creation of new cor. Instead the cor are ordered by the part-stroke-loop system, which is given as list of three numbers separated by dashes. The first indicates how many separate parts make up a cor, with each part being defined as all connected strokes. If a stroke or grouping of strokes is separated from a part, it forms a new part. For example: file:Ancaron_An.png has one part, file:Ancaron_I2.png has two parts, and file:Ancaron_Nan.png has three parts. In cor, a stroke is defined as a simple line, unlike in Hanzi, strokes can not be continued around a corner. Using the same example cor: file:Ancaron_An.png has four strokes, file:Ancaron_Nan.png has five strokes, and file:Ancaron_I2.png has eight strokes. Loops are defined to be simple loops that lack any interior lines that divide them into more loops, so file:Ancaron_Cor.png has four loops, not nine. Using the same example cor: file:Ancaron_Nan.png has no loops, file:Ancaron_An.png has one loop, and file:Ancaron_I2.png has two loops. Punctuation Period Ancaron periods are used the same way as periods are in English, to mark the end of a sentence. There is no space after the period. * Period: file:Ancaron_Period.png Question Mark Similarly, Ancaron question marks are used the same way as in English, to mark the end of a sentence and that the sentence is a question. Again, there is no space after the period. * Question Mark: file:Ancaron_Quest.png Exclamation Mark Ancaron has a form of the exclamation mark as well, however its use is slightly different than in English. It is not used to mark the end of a sentence in any way, if it is used as in English to cover a whole sentence, it follows the period or question mark. It can also be used in the middle of a sentence, and even in the middle of a word in some cases, to draw attention to a specific word or part of a word. It is commonly used following a quotation mark to draw attention to a larger part of a word or group of words that doesn't cover and entire sentence. * Exclamation Mark: file:Ancaron_Exclam.png Quotation Marks Ancaron quotation marks are actually used for more uses than what English uses them for, though their use to mark quotes is the standard usage. They are also used similarly to brackets or parenthesis. Unlike the other punctuation marks, the quotation marks rotate depending on whether the text they are used in is written vertically or horizontally. * Vertical start quote: file:Ancaron_Tquote.png * Vertical end quote: file:Ancaron_Bquote.png * Horizontal start quote: file:Ancaron_Lquote.png * Horizontal end quote: file:Ancaron_Rquote.png Space Ancaron uses spaces only in certain areas. Conjunctions as well as postpositions add a space on either side of the word in question, and spaces are also used to separate the subject from the object if the VSO word order is used. Other than this, spaces are not used, and any cor (or marcor) that are next to each other instead of being separated by a space or a sentence ending mark are considered to be part of the same word for stress and allophones. Note that the showing of spaces over line breaks are irregular, and are normally added/left out depending on how their addition will change the appearance of the line. The normal romanization, however, adds spaces between most of what are considered words in English. Category:CorCategory:Ancaron writing system